


Give me your autograph (and your number)

by frootjuiceg



Series: captivated by you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Celebrity Crush, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootjuiceg/pseuds/frootjuiceg
Summary: If there’s one thing Yamaguchi never wants to miss because of his busy schedule, it’s the volleyball games of his new favorite team, the Sendai Frogs.And no, the reason is not his more than obvious celebrity crush on the blond, number 17.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: captivated by you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028148
Comments: 48
Kudos: 360





	1. The first encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains SPOILERS for Haikyuu manga after the timeskip, but not anything too big!!
> 
> So, Yamaguchi is a huge fan of Tsukishima Kei, the player in Sendai Frogs, who he has never met. He finally gets to meet his celebrity crush and gets a bit more than he expected out of it ;)
> 
> Enjoy!<3

If there’s one thing Yamaguchi never wants to miss because of his busy schedule, balancing work, living in his tiny apartment in Sendai, where he moved just six months ago and trying to keep up with his high school friends, it’s the volleyball games of his new favorite team, the Sendai Frogs.

And no, the reason is not his more than obvious celebrity crush on the blond number 17 player.

Well, he might have been the reason that Yamaguchi had become undeniably obsessed over the Sendai Frogs and started to visit _every one_ of their games since the season started a month ago.

Yamaguchi played volleyball in high school, of course, beside Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, who have been rumored to become some of the biggest volleyball stars of their generation. When Yamaguchi stopped playing after high school and went to university, he needed to prioritize his time.

But, he always found time to watch Tsukishima Kei play.

The Sendai Frogs were not the best team in Miyagi, playing in the 2nd Division, but Yamaguchi enjoyed watching them play, their team had many strenghts in them and played close enough for Yamaguchi to visit their games every weekend. And when he first saw the blond, more than intimidating, cool and _seriously attractive_ middle-blocker, he had been hooked.

He had searched anything there was to know about Tsukishima Kei after that. He was the same age as him, a bit taller and had lived in Miyagi all his life.

The Sendai Frogs weren’t big or famous, but they had fans coming to see them play, and Yamaguchi could call himself a huge fan of the particular player and his team.

His infatuation had become so big, in fact, that he decide he needed to meet his idol. He wanted to speak to the man (and ask for his autograph), but he was so intimidated by the attractive but grumpy aura of the player that he was almost fainting at the mere thought of it.

He had visited Sendai Frogs’s game once again that Saturday, and the team had won, like they usually did.

While the players sometimes interacted with fans after the game, today the audience had already cleared and only a few people were still waiting for the players, probably just friends and family. _And Yamaguchi._

He was standing at the corner of hallway to the gym, glancing around, hoping to even get a glimpse of the tall blond.

The players started to flow out of their locker rooms, the opposite team already gone. Yamaguchi could already name most of the teammates as they passed him and greeted some of the other waiters.

At the end of the group, Yamaguchi saw three people approaching. Koganegawa Kanji, the cheery, setter of the team, Kyoutani Kentarou, the aggressive opposite hitter, and Tsukishima Kei, the cool-headed middle blocker.

They passed the group of visitors and were already heading to the door and the bus waiting for them, when Yamaguchi finally cleared his head and stepped forward.

“T-Tsukishima-san!” His voice wavered, but the blond a few meters ahead of him stopped.

The middle-blocker glanced back to locate the voice, a prominent frown on his face that had replaced the well-known smirk.

“E-Excuse me?” Yamaguchi tried again and stepped forward. This time, Tsukishima’s eyes landed on him and to his surprise, the frown loosened.

Tsukishima was known for being a bit prickly (to say the least) in and outside the court, giving only sarcastic answers to interviewers, not really interacting with his fans except giving them an autograph and a cold ‘thanks’. He seemed to enjoy playing on the court, but all the fame that came from it appeared to only aggravate the man.

Yamaguchi blinked a few times, just from seeing his idol (and celebrity crush) so close in front of him. The blond had to look down on him just a little as he observed Yamaguchi with narrowed eyes behind his glasses.

Just as Yamaguchi was sure, that the player would just ignore him or _maybe_ give an autograph and leave (because Yamaguchi had still _not spoken_ ), the taller man turned to his friends who were waiting for him and gestured them a _I’ll-catch-up-with-you-in-a-minute_ and waved them off.

When Tsukishima turned back to him, he was _almost_ smiling, the same familiar smirk making its way back to his lips.

“Hey, what’s up?” Tsukishima asked and put his hands in the pockets of his green tracksuit jacket.

Yamaguchi must have looked very out of place, in his straight pants and a a dark green blazer over a white buttoned-up shirt. He had at least taken his tie off, when he left work to get to the game.

“I-I-I’m a big fan of yours and the Sendai Frogs. I-I’ve been coming to a lot of your games lately, and I think you play really well, you’re one of the best middle blockers in Miyagi, in my opinion. I really like watching you play!” Yamaguchi rambled and flushed pink when he ended the sentence, realizing that he may have said too much and sounded too fanatic or weird.

“Is that so?” Tsukishima’s smirk just widened. Yamaguchi absolutely adored it, but he also wanted to get out of the sight of that intense gaze that kept pinning him down. They were almost the same height but Yamaguchi felt to small.

“Could- could I have an autograph?” Yamaguchi looked away and fiddled with his fingers.

“Sure.” A black marker had magically appeared into Tsukishima’s hand and Yamaguchi handed over his Sendai Frogs post card he had bought at the first game he ever visited. The card held the team's logo and the dates for their games that season. In the back of the card was the list of all the teams players.

Tsukishima began to write the lines for his name on the card. “You play?”

“Volleyball?” Yamaguchi asked without thinking. Tsukishima snorted, the smirk still preserved on his lips.

“Yeah.”

Yamaguchi was sure he might not recover from the embarrassement. Maybe he had to never visit the games again, forget about Sendai Frogs, move city and hope that someone, someday will invent a time machine so that he can prevent himself from ever talking to his attractive crush.

But Tsukishima had asked him a question, and he had the decency to answer something.

“I played in middle school and high school, but then I stopped, because I went to the university and didn’t have time anymore.”

“What position?” Tsukishima asked immediately, still perfecting the kanji on the card.

“Middle blocker and pinch server.”

“Ah, only the best.” Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi over his glasses and finally handed the autographed card back to him.

“I-I was also the team captain in my third year.” _What was he doing? Was he trying to_ impress _the man? How embarrassing!!!_

“Impressive.” Tsukishima had lifted his brows in surprise and smiled at him. It wasn’t a smirk anymore but a genuine _smile. How that had worked, Yamaguchi had no idea._

“The bus is waiting for me, but I really appreciate your support for our team and me. Makes me feel all motivated.” Tsukishima bared his teeth as he grinned and _winked._ Yamaguchi was seconds away from melting into a puddle on the floor.

“O-Of course!” He exclaimed louder than he intended.

The blond began to retreat to the door and left Yamaguchi alone in the hallway, that was now completely empty, apart from the two.

“I’ll see you.” Tsukishima waved and jogged out of the building.

Yamaguchi didn’t answer, because he was still on seventh heaven, doubting his own memories that _that_ had just happened.

He walked home in a daze, cheeks flushing at every little detail about their encounter.

Tsukishima Kei was stunning. Yamaguchi had always liked Tsukishima’s attitude, looks and the way he played, but it always felt so distant, like a far-away star he couldn’t reach, like the moon on the sky.

The way Tsukishima had acted today, they way they had actually _conversed_ and learned a bit about each other, made his infatuation grow even bigger, but also change into something totally different, more personal. Like Tsukishima wasn’t so far away anymore, but right in front of him, facing away and Yamaguchi had to just tap him on the shoulder and the man would turn to him.

 _No,_ he reminded himself. _He was just a fan and Tsukishima was his role model_ (in some weird way). Tsukishima had just acted like he acted with all his fans. He was just having a good day after their win and that’s why he was so friendly and.. dare he say, _flirty??_

The dream bubble popped right away as Yamaguchi got home to his apartment that really needed a clean-up and the dishes that needed a wash. He sighed deep.

The only thing that was proof of the unbelievable meeting, was the Sendai Frogs post card that now held his favorite players autograph. When Yamaguchi looked closer, in the corner of the card there was a heart that had not been there before, made by a black marker.

Yamaguchi’s heart sped up. _Tsukishima seemed to_ really _appreciate his fans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think this is self-indulgent? This is NOT self-indulgent! (Maybe a little)
> 
> So, yeah, I got this idea last night, and now I'm procrastinating my school work to write this. Classic me.
> 
> I don't know, if there's a lot of kind of celebrity crush/fan AUs of Tsukiyama, but THERE IS NOW! This idea is so cute to me, and you bet Yamaguchi is a total wreck for meeting Tsukishima, while the other just can't stop flirting!!!
> 
> I can't wait to write more, and I'll publish them as soon as they're finished, hopefully within just a few days. <3 The fic will be maybe 3 chapters and max 10K words, I hope :)
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments! See you soon ;)  
> My art/fic tumblr is frootjuiceg


	2. The second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind was shutting down, to say the least. They had barely talked a week ago and now he was being pulled away by Tsukishima, apparently to continue the conversation.

The next weekend, Sendai Frogs was again playing against another team from Miyagi, something Elephants. Yamaguchi couldn’t really make fun of the teams name, when his chosen team was also an animal that had absolutely nothing to do with volleyball.

He searched a seat on Sendai Frogs’s side in the audience, seeing the team already warming up. The gym was usually half or mostly full every week, but arriving early, Yamaguchi always managed to get a good seat.

The seats were starting to fill up now and Yamaguchi had to apologize and dodge the flow of people that wanted seats in the same row. In would have been easier, if Yamaguchi didn’t already have his notebook in his lap, ready to take notes.

It was just a small hobby of his, a relic from his old days as a captain. He liked to observe the players and make some notes of their techniques, statistics and ways the team could improve their skills.

He observed each player of the Frogs carefully as the were warming up, but his eyes always seemed to slide back to Tsukishima, who was now practicing his serves.

Yamaguchi didn’t know why, but he had dressed up for the game this time. It was stupid, really, he usually just ran straight from work to the games, sweaty and hair a mess, still wearing the same worn clothes he worked in. Today he had put some gel into his hair (to try and smooth the cowlick that never went away), had nice black jeans on and dark purple sweater. If he had put on just a little of foundation and lip gloss, no one else had to know.

It seemed to be worth it, because as he once again glanced at the players on the court (mostly Tsukishima), he noticed the blond looking into the audience, almost his way.

Yamaguchi straightened his back automatically as they both continued staring for a while and Yamaguchi ws almost positive Tsukishima was now looking at _him_. He really hoped that the middle blocker wasn’t able to see his blush from so far away.

Suddenly, Tsukishima lifted his hand up and waved. It was short and casual, but Yamaguchi’s heart jumped into his throat.

He had to look around him with panicked motions, Tsukishima _had to be_ waving to somebody else.

But no one around him seemed to even be looking at the court, and when Yamaguchi returned his eyes to Tsukishima, the man had crossed his arms and was smirking, still looking into his direction.

The situation was already embarrassing for him, so he dared himself to lift his hand just a little as a sign of greeting, so small that no one around him thought anything of it and Tsukishima wouldn’t notice it, if he wasn’t already searching for it.

Tsukishima nodded once to the boy from the court, as a sign of agreement, that Yamaguchi had been right, and _the Tsukishima_ had been waving at him.

The game started and Yamaguchi immersed himself into writing his notes. He kept track of the points, who had made them and what kinds of attacks worked best on which opposite team's player. It was calming and familiar, he felt like he was part of the game himself.

Tsukishima was in top condition, like always, blocking balls left and right and every time he got to spike the ball, it landed just in the right spot and earned them a point. Yamaguchi clapped loudly at each of Tsukishima’s successes.

The game ended after 4 rounds, 3-1 to Sendai Frogs. The team’s fans cheered and clapped as the team bowed for their rivals and to the audience. Yamaguchi was watching Tsukishima, whose bows were sloppier than the other player’s, and how the man kept looking over to the audience for the rest of the ending ceremonies.

Yamaguchi left the audience as the gym started to empty itself. He was still a bit baffled from the greeting Tsukishima gave him at the start of the game, but it made his chest feel tight.

It would be fun if Tsukishima really continued to acknowledge him in the next games too, like Tsukishima really rememberd him and appreciated him being the team's fan. Tsukishima seemed so nice and friendly to Yamaguchi and he couldn’t wait for their next game and seeing the man again.

He walked down the stairs into the lobby in his thoughts, still clutching his notebook in his hands. Just as he stepped down onto the floor, a hand grasped his shoulder.

Yamaguchi startled at the contact and stepped aside from the crowd of people walking past him, only to see the middle-blocker still holding onto his shoulder.

“Hey!” Tsukishima smirked at him happily.

He pulled Yamaguchi further from the stream of people, to the door of the gym that was still open as the floor was being cleaned and the net taken away.

“So, what did you think?”

“Huh?” _Oh, shit_ , Yamaguchi had not anticipated _this_. His mind was shutting down, to say the least. They had barely talked a week ago and now he was being pulled away by Tsukishima, apparently to continue the conversation. _  
_

It didn’t help that at that exact moment, Yamaguchi noticed how Tsukishima was still wearing his uniform from the game. _Sweaty, tight_ uniform, that is. Yamaguchi had only seen the man from afar wearing it, but now he could really focus on the long, strong arms, bulging thighs under the shorts, hair messy and sticking to his forehead, the intense eyes behind his sports glasses, and the _oh, so delicious_ sweat dripping down Tsukishima’s legs, his forehead, _his neck_. The gay panic was real at that moment.

“Am I still the best middle-blocker in Miyagi?” Tsukishima specified.

“Oh, you played really well! Like, you probably made more points than anyone, and blocked the other team every time. I haven’t changed my mind.” Yamaguchi smiled shyly. It was the first time he managed to smile in front of the man, instead of staring at him or grinning awkwardly.

Usually the blond just smirked at Yamaguchi’s answers, but now his lips turned downwards as he pouted, turning away from the green-haired fan.

“Good.” He replied after a while. “Umm..” he soon continued, rubbing the back of his neck. “I noticed you were making notes about the game?”

“You _noticed?_ ” Yamaguchi gaped at the taller man.

“Yeah, every time I looked over, you were glued to that book. I was wondering if you watched the game at all.” Tsukishima teased with a grin.

“I-It’s really nothing special. I just find it fun to analyze the game..” Yamaguchi pressed the notebook tighter into his chest. He wasn’t embarrassed about taking notes, but it would be embarrassing to show them to the person who you had been taking notes _of._

“Can I see?” Tsukishima asked softly. Yamaguchi didn't feel pressured, he could probably say no if he wanted. But then again, what good were the notes if he couldn’t even show them to anyone and try to make use of them.

Yamaguchi slowly opened the notebook in front of him and started browsing through the pages, searching for something he might be able to show Tsukishima.

He didn’t noticed that the taller man had actually moved to glance at the pages from over Yamaguchi’s shoulder. The arm that settled around Yamaguchi’s shoulder made him very much aware of Tsukishima’s positioning.

He was leaning casually to see Yamaguchi’s notes, one arm flung around his shoulders as Yamaguchi just tensed under him and stopped at a page.

“Wow.” The sound was so close to his ear that Yamaguchi flinched. Tsukishima, too, noticed it and stepped right back, arm back on his own side.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I’m still a bit sweaty.” Tsukishima laughed, but wasn’t embarrassed like Yamaguchi now was.

“Do you have notes about me?” Tsukishima looked at him hopefully.

He seemed to smirk and grin a lot, always the one with the last word, but sometimes Tsukishima’s features turned into something softer, more approachable, even vulnerable. It made Yamaguchi feel like the blond was just a normal human-being. Maybe he wasn't always so good with fans, interviewers or the fame, but he also had a side he showed only to his friends and family, _the Tsukishima_ that Yamaguchi saw on the court, not pretending anything, just enjoying himself and being his authentic self. He really wanted to get to know that Tsukishima.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Yamaguchi turned to another page and handed the notebook to Tsukishima himself. It was embarrassing, the page held all the data from Tsukishima’s last games, his strengths, weaknesses and statistics, like height, weight and _even his birthday, god._ But Yamaguchi was also proud of it, he had made it with the thought that it could actually help the players if they ever saw them.

“This is great, really. You have a really good eye for stuff like this.” Tsukishima kept inspecting the writing.

“Thank you. I think I learned a lot on my senior year, I played with some talented guys back then.” He smiled at the memories. “I noticed that you have a great blocking percentage, your only weak spot seems to be blocking straight strikes from the left.” Yamaguchi pointed at the evidence in his book.

“Hey, I don’t have any weak spots!” Tsukishima grinned. “And this is all wrong. I’ve got to be taller than _that!”_

Yamaguchi started laughing and Tsukishima seemed like he was very close to joining him too. “That’s what _you_ said your height was, in an interview!” Yamaguchi replied, still laughing.

“I must have lied, downplayed my height. To make other player’s feel better, you know.” Tsukishima looked amused, and Yamaguchi was really enjoying himself too.

“I don’t think I caught your name.” Tsukishima suddenly said, closing the notes.

“Oh! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He smiled happily at the blond.

“Yamaguchi.” He repeated. “You’ll be coming to the next game again?”

“Uhh.. I come when I have time, so usually always.” That was a white lie, because he didn’t have time, but he came anyway.

“Okay. I’ll see you next weekend, I suppose.” Tsukishima handed the book back to Yamaguchi.

“R-Right!” he almost dropped it from his hands.

“-And you can come and say ‘hey’ if you want. Don’t think that I'd forget you.” Yamaguchi gulped. _What did that even mean?_

“O-Okay!” He shouted again as Tsukishima left for the locker rooms.

He actually had befriended his crush. _Tsukishima actually liked talking to him, and Yamaguchi had been given a permission to talk to him again._ Who would have thought _that_ would happen??

\----

At the next game, Yamaguchi was lucky enough to see the team arriving to the gym, having arrived early enough again. The players headed to the locker rooms in a big group, but Yamaguchi coul immediately spot the three blonds at the back of the group. Tsukishima was walking in the middle, just 5 meters away, when he spotted Yamaguchi buying a drink at a vending machine.

He looked like he was about to head over to him, but was pulled back by the two other players from his sleeve and ajcket. “You have to focus on the _game,_ Tsukki.” On of them said and waved Yamaguchi off with a big smile (Koganegawa was his name, Yamaguchi remembered.).

Yamaguchi waved back excitedly to the three players. He _really_ liked that nick name, though.

He had decided to go greet Tsukishima after the game. It was the least he could do, now that he knew the other didn't mind either.

As the game ended, Yamaguchi left to find him. It was still scary to face a small celebrity, his volleyball idol (who he still couldn't help having a fan crush on), but Yamaguchi’s excitement about seeing him was stronger than the fear.

He carefully walked to the gym doors and tried to peek inside. He didn’t have to, though, because the person he was looking for was already outside of it. This time though, he wasn’t alone.

Koganegawa and Kyoutani were with him and there seemed to be a couple of other fans present: the girls were almost squealing and offering pens at the men, asking for their autographs.

Yamaguchi stopped there, because he didn’t want to interrupt, but he also wanted to keep observing the blond in the middle.

Tsukishima was smiling at their fans, seemingly a bit uncomfortable but he offered the girls autographs anyway, chatting about some topic.

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure why it made his chest tighten. He was just a fan, too, nothing more than the girls that were now talking to Tsukishima and the rest of the players.

Maybe he had let himself dream too much, thinking that he’d actually almost become friends with the blond. They got along well and Yamaguchi had fun talking to Tsukishima, but he needed to remind himself that Tsukishima probably acted that way with everyone. _It was fine,_ he told himself.

He still approached the group. The girls were now trying to get Kyoutani’s attention, while the ‘Mad dog’ only glared at the girls, cheeks pink.

“Hey, Tsukishima-san.”

The two blonds both turned to look at him.

“Oh, hey. I didn’t notice you.” Tsukishima looked a bit embarrassed, _maybe he had enjoyed the girls’s company more,_ Yamaguchi's trecherous mind said.

“Wait, _you’re the_ Yamaguchi, right? Tsukki has mentioned you, and that you often come see us play!”

“Kogane..”

“Oh, yeah. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you!” Yamaguchi shaked the enthusiastic blonds hand.

“Koganegawa Kanji! Hey, you wanna come for drinks with us tonight?” He leaned his arm on “Tsukki’s” shoulder.

“W-What?!” Yamaguchi gaped at the two tall players. Would that even be fine? _Would Tsukishima be fine with it?_

“Eehhh, did someone talk about drinks?” One of the girls turned back to them.

“Ahah, sorry, but friends only.” Koganegawa smiled at the girls apologetically.

“Aww, but we could get to know each other better! Right, Tsukishima? You’re handsome and available, right?” The second girl joined and flirted. The players stayed calm, like they were used to it, but Yamaguchi just felt awkward. Why were they inviting him, if not for the other fans? What made him so special?

“Sorry, I’m not interested.” Tsukishima answered quickly but calmly.

After a few more moments of attempted persuasion, the girls left with their autographs.

“You didn’t answer, though. Are you coming?” Tsukishima turned fully to Yamaguchi and shook Koganegawa off his shoulder.

“Umm.. I have work tomorrow morning, but.. I guess I could stay for just an hour or so.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima answered calmly, but Yamaguchi noticed a faint smile on his face. “Kyoutani, we’re leaving.” He exclaimed. “Just wait for us here, we’ll come back in a minute.” Tsukishima smirked and the three players left for the locker rooms.

Yamaguchi was left alone in the hallway, waiting for a "night out" with the prefecture's top volleyball players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A night out sounds very much fun, doesn't it?? ;) You'll hear about it next time!
> 
> Ahh, I love building up the anticipation in this! Yamaguchi can't possible wrap his head around the fact that Tsukishima would be flirting with him, he's too pure for that :''))) Hopefully Tsukishima can also learn to open up more and forget his player persona when he's around Yamaguchi :') I really love writing character interactions and we'll be having a lot more of those!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!! <3 I'll be posting more as soon as I've edited it!


	3. The night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi smiled. He felt flustered, from the beer or the company, he wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, it was starting to make him ramble, which he didn’t take for a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing more scenes so the chapter count went up ;)
> 
> Enjoy!<3

It was so weird.

They had walked to a near-by bar and were now sitting in one of the booths, just the four of them, Koganegawa and Kyoutani opposite of him and Tsukishima next to him. They all had gotten beers and the players (as in Koganegawa) kept asking questions about Yamaguchi’s life, as they occasionally chatted about their own things, which was mostly volleyball and their mutual friends.

“What got you into volleyball, Yamaguchi? How’d you even hear about our team?” Koganegawa kept the conversation going, while Tsukishima looked too bored to join Koganegawa’s antics, Kyoutani seemed to be naturally quiet and Yamaguchi was kinda panicking about the situation.

“I played for about 6 or 7 years myself, graduated from Karasuno after we made it to the nationals. Now I don’t have time to play myself, but I like keeping up with the volleyball scene. One day I just saw an article about the Sendai Frogs and I guess, just wanted to support my local team. Volleyball’s a team sport and I want to be part of it, at least in some way.” Yamaguchi smiled. He felt flustered, from the beer or the company, he wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, it was starting to make him ramble, which he didn’t take for a good sign.

“That’s deep,” Koganegawa laughed. “I think my team might’ve played against Karasuno in high school, if I remember correctly. It was and _is_ a strong team!”

“Yamaguchi was the _captain_ of the team.” Tsukishima next to him smirked proudly. _So, now he decided to take interest in the conversation?!_

“That’s- not important. We made it together!” Yamaguchi tried to give the others a smile, despite his embarrassment.

“I think that’s really the essence of volleyball, that we are never alone on the court. But a team is only as good as their captain makes it out to be.” Koganegawa added and Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima nodding approvingly. “I think it’s really fun to have fans that really get that… what volleyball is all about.”

“Yamaguchi does have a good taste. I’m his favorite player.” Tsukishima smirked behind his beer glass.

“Wha-? I said you’re the best middle-blocker!” Yamaguchi flushed red.

“Same thing.”

“I can’t compete with that.” Koganegawa grinned. “Tsukki is seriously so fun to play with. We all came into the team straight out of our small high school teams. It’s really been weird to adjust to the “fame” the team has around it, or just that fact that you might be recognized on the street. I think it’s quite fun, but these two are having more trouble with it.” Kyoutani just huffed as a sign that he was _indeed_ listening and disagreeing.

“It’s not the reason I play.” Tsukishima stated, taking another swig of his beer.

“What is the reason?” Yamaguchi asked without thinking, the beer affecting his judgement. He wasn’t sure if the question would have been appropriate in some other environment.

Tsukishima turned to him slightly, pausing for a moment to think.

“I’m not sure. I’m still searching for something.” He stared at Yamaguchi’s face, observing it closer and more intently than Yamaguchi was accustomed to, like he was waiting for a reaction. They both blinked, letting the words settle.

“I guess I’m missing a bit of.. pride. I can’t always be proud of myself on the court, or outside it. Sometimes the obsessing fans remind me too much of that, like, they think I’m worth praising and idolizing over when I rarely do anything to earn it. That’s why I’m so indifferent about _that_ side of our work.”

Yamaguchi thought for a while. Something about the feeling Tsukishima was trying to describe felt so… familiar.

“I kind of get it. I wasn’t the best player in my team in high school and I always tried to find something that was _mine._ I was always proud of my team, but I wanted to contribute something with my own skills, to have pride in what _I_ was doing.”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima’s answer was soft, like he understood too. He was leaning on his hand on the table and staring, closer than he was before.

“I’m sorry, though. I guess I’m also one of those fans.” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Maybe.. but you’re also different.” Tsukishima smiled, and it was one of those rare, genuine smiles, like a secret just between them, one that Yamaguchi wanted to cherish.

Suddenly, the sounds of the bar amplified around them again and they heard Koganegawa and Kyoutani chatting loudly about something.

“Are you having fun?” Tsukishima asked with a more lighthearted tone, the previous moment long gone now.

“Yeah. Thanks for inviting me! Well, Koganegawa asked me, but you didn’t mind.”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind.” Tsukishima laughed a bit, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I hope you didn’t’ feel obliged to come, since.. you know.. you’ve only known us as these “famous” volleyball players.”

“N-Not at all. I mean, I am still kind of confused and excited to hang out with you, because at first it was enough to watch you play and support you from afar. But you guys are being so nice that I feel like.. I don’t have to prove myself or act any differently than I do with my friends.”

Tsukishima huffed amusedly as they were once again interrupted by Koganegawa’s questions. That continued for another thirty minutes until Yamaguchi decided it was getting late and he should go home.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to walk with you? You did drink a few beers.” Tsukishima raised his eyebrow at him. Yamaguchi’s face was probably flushed as it was, but it was only getting redder like this.

“I’m totally fine! I don’t live that far!” He answered sheepishly.

“At least take my jacket. It’s already cold and you don’t have anything warm with you.” Before Yamaguchi could politely turn down the offer, Tsukishima had shoved his jacket onto his chest. _His official Sendai Frogs tracksuit jacket_.

“Wha-! Are you for real? This must be really special to you, I can’t borrow this!” He said, but his eyes were shining just from the thought.

“Just take it, I can always ask for a new one.”

“W-Wow! Oh my god, this is so amazing! Thanks, Tsukki!” He grinned widely, not understanding why Tsukishima’s face fell.

“What did you just say?” He looked almost angry. However, Koganegawa burst out laughing beside them and even Kyoutani was hiding his smile behind his hand.

“You’re a good one, Yama!” Koganegawa laughed. Tsukishima turned to glare at them.

“I-I’m sorry, I just heard them call you that today and I thought it fit you so well! Sorry!” He tried to explain to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi could have died of the embarrassment he was feeling.

“No, it’s fine..” The blond pouted, ears just a hint of pink.

Yamaguchi put the jacket on swiftly, the too long sleeves hanging off of his arms and the jacket covering most of his thighs. He must have looked ridiculous, but he felt so happy that he didn’t care. The jacket felt like it could still be warm from the previous user and the thought made him smile widely.

“Bye, guys! I had a lot of fun.” He exclaimed as he started moving towards the door. He heard a few goodbyes behind him and a soft ‘Fuck’, followed by even more laughing.

During the next week Yamaguchi got an unexpected call. He loved his high school friends and was always happy to spend time with them. What he didn’t expect, though, was one of them inviting himself to see Sendai Frogs with him. Apparently, it was for ‘observation’ purposes and he said he also was acquainted with some of the players in the team.

Yamaguchi had mentioned a couple of times that he was a fan of Sendai Frogs and visited their game often but hadn’t exactly elaborated on the true reason why. But who’d be a better person to share his new-found enthusiasm for volleyball with than Kageyama Tobio?

\----

Tsukishima awaited their game days a lot more than he previously had. The reason may have been his cute, smart and interesting fan in the audience that Tsukishima could keep glancing at during the game.

It motivated him to know that there was someone watching that was seeing his skills objectively, _realistically_. He wasn’t just blindly supportive, but also critical and suggested ways to improve. Not to mention that Yamaguchi was funny, caring and adorably awkward, so his affection had only grown from the first moment he had met the other man.

“You guys don’t guess who I just saw in the audience!” One of his teammates came shouting into the locker room.

“Who is it? Like, Beyonce?” Koganegawa's eyes gleamed for a second.

“I _wish_!” Another player shouted.

“No, it’s Kageyama Tobio! As in _the_ Kageyama Tobio who graduated from Miyagi and was almost immediately hired to Schweiden Adlers. Only one of the best setters in the country!” The man shouting seemed like a fan. Tsukishima just scoffed. _How recognized your name was didn’t tell anything about your skills._

“Oh yeah! Don’t you know him, Kyoutani?” Koganegawa enquired.

“Well, yeah, I know him through Oikawa, but I didn’t invite him.” The man answered quietly.

“Yeah, no, he was just sitting in the audience with a friend or something.” The first speaker corrected.

Now that Kyoutani mentioned it, Tsukishima did remember the setter. They had seen the Adlers play, when Tsukishima was still just a bench warmer in their team. Their team had just been in the audience, visiting the game, but they’d gone to introduce themselves afterwards. He had teased the setter the minute they had ran into each other. _Kageyama had_ not _liked being called King,_ Tsukishima remembered. He smirked at the chance to show _his_ skills to the smug man.

As they made their way into the court, half of the team was trying to locate the famous player in the crowd.

“Oh yeah, I have seen him before!” Koganegawa suddenly exclaimed, having apparently found the King.

“Doesn’t he look a bit too friendly with his friend there?” Tsukishima heard someone behind him whisper.

That was going to be good. Tsukishima would have endless teasing material, if the man had just brought a _date_ to a volleyball game. _How unprofessional of him._

As his eyes finally found the black-haired setter, he _was_ actually leaning over someone else, laughing at something on the other man’s phone. But Tsukishima’s smirk faded quickly when he recognized the green head of hair and the freckles he could see even from this far away.

Something clenched in his chest as he turned away from the unpleasant sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Tsukishima doesn't know how to feel about what he saw :( 
> 
> I hope you understood correctly, that Kags and Yama were just acting normally in the audience, but it looked bad to Tsukishima. Also he doesn't hate Kageyama for what it's worth, doesn't really even know him, he just likes to tease him and maybe there's some other reason behind it too. I'm kinda hinting at the next chapter here ;))
> 
> I seriously love Koganegawa even more as of writing this fic, and I think the bar scene is kiinda fun :)) But I had to include some flirting into it too, and just maybe.. Tsukishima is starting to open up to Yama???? Who knows?
> 
> I'm sooo happy with all the sweet comments, you guys :'')) Thank you so much!


	4. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait.” Kageyama suddenly narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s the real reason? You look way too happy to just be enjoying the games.” Kageyama smirked, like he had found out a huge secret.

“Do you think we should get something to drink?” Yamaguchi asked when he and Kageyama were climbing up to the seats.

“I can’t concentrate if I have food.” Kageyama stated matter of factly.

“Of course.” Yamaguchi playfully rolled his eyes at his friend.

They soon found good seats in the audience (Kageyama only agreed to sit on seats that were right across the net), and they had some time to catch up, while Kageyama kept observing the teams on the court, who were still warming up.

“Is the 2nd Division a lot different than the first?” Yamaguchi asked in the end, when they had switched to talking about volleyball and Kageyama’s team in the 1st Division. With Kageyama, it didn’t usually take long.

“The 2nd Division is really good, there are a lot of excellent players who individually could rival the talent in the 1st Division. The difference is, though, that our teams are even more perfected, every move has to be your best quality and the team dynamics are very carefully thought-out.” Kageyama grinned at the chance of talking about his passion.

“The Sendai Frogs has a great line-up this year, though.” He continued. “They could be a tough opponent, just looking at the names they have. But if you wanna see an even more fast-paced, more intense match, you should come to Tokyo to see us play sometime.” Kageyama smiled at him.

“That would be great! But I really enjoy watching the Frogs too.” He answered his black-haired friend.

“Wait.” Kageyama suddenly narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s the real reason? You look way too happy to _just_ be enjoying the games.” Kageyama smirked, like he had found out a huge secret.

It wasn’t a secret, but Yamaguchi almost felt embarrassed and vulnerable talking about it. Afraid that he’d be called stupid or a stalker or that it was hopeless to have a crush on a player on a team.

Because he really liked Tsukishima. It was admiration, had started from it, but it was also wanting to know about the other, spend time with him and stay by his side. He didn’t just want an autograph or a picture with his idol, but he wanted the _person_. And it was scary, because, even if Tsukishima had ever only been friendly and kind to him, he had no idea how the player felt about the situation.

“I actually met someone. And it was just a coincidence and I think it’s nothing serious, but he’s the reason I like to come here.” Yamaguchi smiled at Kageyama, knowing that he’d understand. It wasn’t so terrifying to admit it to his close friend after all.

“What? Like someone who’s also a fan of the team?” Kageyama’s eyes had widened.

“Actually, he’s _on_ the team.” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck. Kageyama stared at him quietly for a while.

“What? How-? You have to tell me everything! That’s great, though! So, you are together?”

“N-No! It’s really stupid, I just talked to him after a game one time, asking for his autograph and suddenly we talked after every game and he invited me for a drink with his friends.”

“Ah, so you have a crush.” Kageyama stated. “Well, in that case I have to make sure his skills are good enough, you know, that he deserves you.” Kageyama smirked. Yamaguchi had never thought he’d be able to talk to Kageyama about feelings so easily. Guess it meant that they both had grown a lot over the years (or that Hinata had made him soft). “So, who is it? One of the hitters, I bet? Or the pinch server?”

“He’s one of the middle blocker, the really tall one with blond hair and glasses. His name is Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi tried to seek out the blocker on the court, but quickly turned back to Kageyama when his friend hadn’t said anything.

“You got to be kidding me.” The smile had fallen off his face. “I can’t accept this. He totally doesn’t deserve you.” Kageyama stated strictly, almost pouting.

“W-What? What do you mean? You know him?”

“Of course, I know him. He’s the biggest asshole I’ve had the pleasure to meet. The Frogs came to watch our game, and he kept pushing my buttons for all the 10 minutes we talked after it. _Annoying guy_.” He huffed under his breath.

“I’ve heard that.” Yamaguchi couldn’t smile as brightly anymore. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it was impossible for him and Tsukishima to work out. “-but he isn’t like that in person. I guess he just has this stage persona or something.”

“It’s a pretty convincing stage persona,” Kageyama’s pout turned into a smirk. “But I’m happy for you, still. He can’t be that grumpy all the time.”

Yamaguchi just laughed and they both turned to watch the game.

For some reason, Tsukishima had not been at his best today. Yamaguchi could notice it right away, already so familiar with the man’s skills and moods. He was concerned but he put the thought aside, knowing that he could ask about it after the game.

Now that he knew Tsukishima and Kageyama might not get along, he felt embarrassed about bringing his crush up, but maybe they could forget about their disagreements if they met again. Although Yamaguchi very much doubted that.

The game was over, Sendai Frogs winning again, and Kageyama talked Yamaguchi’s ears off, listing his observations. It was fun to hear, especially when Kageyama seemed to try and compliment Tsukishima as much as he could. Yamaguchi knew it was mostly because of what Yamaguchi had told him, but he wouldn’t say things like that if he didn’t at least partly believe in it, too.

When they got to the lobby, where Yamaguchi usually waited for Tsukishima, he just managed to spot the blond who was already heading toward the locker rooms, like he wasn’t going to stay.

Yamaguchi didn’t have time to question it, when he automatically yelled out for the player. He had really wanted to see him, introduce Kageyama to him properly and maybe ask about the game.

“Hey, Tsukki!” The nick name slipped but at least it got the blond’s attention. He _had_ said that it was fine the week before.

“Yamaguchi.” The blond turned and immediately glanced at Yamaguchi’s company, eyes narrowing just a little. He wasn’t smirking like he usually was when they met.

“I wanted to introduce you to Kageyama Tobio, he came to see the game with me, but I heard that you’ve already met.”

The tension was _real_. Tsukishima kept glaring at his friend, like Kageyama had insulted his mother, and Kageyama did _not_ look happy about it.

“Tsukishima. You played well today.” Yamaguchi was surprised that Kageyama tried to compliment the taller man, making Yamaguchi smile from the nice gesture.

“ _King._ ” The blond spat and Kageyama just frowned deeper. “Oh, really? Even in your high standards?”

“Hey! I could see you were distracted from the game, and I’m not even going to mention it, but just take the compliment. I still think you’re an asshole but a great middle-blocker.”

Tsukishima looked like he was about to answer back (and not anything nice), but he glanced at Yamaguchi who stood between them, observing the conversation with hopeful but concerned eyes, and shut his mouth.

“Well, thanks, I guess.” He rolled his eye, but seemed to calm down for now. Yamaguchi sighed (a little bit in relief).

After a moment of silence, Kageyama spoke. “I’ll go say ‘hey’ to Kyoutani, but I’ll see you later, Yama.” He just nodded into Tsukishima’s direction and left the two alone again.

“I’m sorry if that was awkward for you. He really said that he admired how you played today.” Yamaguchi tried to pry even a small smile out of Tsukishima. Usually it worked quite well.

“You don’t have to say that, I played like shit today.” Tsukishima stated, frustrated but not angry.

“Everyone has bad days, though! And even in your bad days, you seem to be more focused than many others.” He smiled softly. He still wasn’t sure what had caused his bad mood, but it seemed Tsukishima was very aware of it. He kept avoiding Yamaguchi’s gaze, too.

“How do you even know that guy?” Tsukishima huffed. “I’d imagined the only thing he interacts with is his volleyball or something.”

“Oh, we’ve known each other for a while. We were both in Karasuno and played in the same team. He’s my very good friend still.” Yamaguchi smiled reassuringly.

“Just a friend?”

Yamaguchi stopped for a while, confused at the question. Well, he knew what it _sounded_ like Tsukishima was implying but he couldn’t really wrap his head around the thought that Tsukishima would actually be.. jealous?

“Y-Yeah.” He answered shortly, looking away from the taller man.

Tsukishima’s frustration seemed to drop just a little as he leaned onto the wall of the hallway where they were standing.

**“** You should just go see _his_ games. He plays in the Adlers, right? Our little team is not much compared to them.” Tsukishima clenched his fists slowly.

“Why- Why would you say that?” Yamaguchi stared at him. He could have just praised the blond like he usually wanted, saying that ‘he was amazing and their team was talented’, but he felt like it wouldn’t have helped. He wanted to know what had made Tsukishima say that, when so far, he had basically only been proud of the compliments their team had gotten.

“They are better, we can never reach their level. You have _played_ with him, Yamaguchi, you definitely can tell how big the difference is. You don’t have to pretend to be interested in our team, when you could get VIP tickets to the 1st division every week.”

“Tsukishima, I don’t care about that. I really just want to cheer for this team, for Sendai Frogs. There’s no point in comparing you-”

“I’m not that good of a player, Yamaguchi. I’m just an asshole that tries to make up for his talent with a shitty attitude, I don’t deserve fans like you. I will _always_ be overshadowed by talents like him, you should just..” Tsukishima didn’t seem like himself and Yamaguchi refused to believe _this_ was what the man thought of himself. Yamaguchi had always seen a talent in Tsukishima, and it wasn’t just a facade he put on when he played.

“I don’t care how good you are compared to other players or other teams. I only see how you play on _that_ court, every week, and you _always_ show the entire gym that you deserve to be on the team. I haven’t been that blind, even if I am just a fan.”

Tsukishima listened but tsk’d at the words. _Did Yamaguchi really have to do this the hard way?_

“Look.. I don’t even care about volleyball for the quality, it has never been that for me. So I don’t care how your team plays.” He said the words, maybe even too annoyed, because Tsukishima turned to him, still pouting. “I care about the people, how they interact, how motivated they are, how much _fun_ they have when they play. And I see that in Sendai Frogs and I _definitely_ see that in you.” He noticed that he had started frowning and softened his face. “I don’t want to see other teams, because _you_ are in _this_ team.” He rubbed the back of his head.

Tsukishima continued staring, like he was still processing the words. Or maybe Yamaguchi had just stepped over the line and he was mad, which immediately made Yamaguchi worry.

“You’re wrong, though.” Tsukishima said flatly. “You’re not just a fan. You’re my friend.” Tsukishima might have smiled faintly, but Yamaguchi only focused on his words.

“Wha-R-Really?” He gaped.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t let anyone who isn’t my friend talk to me like that,” he smirked finally again, “..and I wouldn’t talk about things like this if you weren’t.” He seemed to almost _blush_ at his own words and Yamaguchi..

He felt that same feeling of fondness, like he had known the man and cared for him his whole life. But it also wasn’t just a friendly feeling, but one that made Yamaguchi’s heart beat faster and his knees start trembling. It was stronger and deeper, he _liked_ Tsukishima, the _person,_ not just the player or his idol. It had always been attraction and admiration, but now it was also affection. He wanted to be more than friends. _But now wasn’t the time for that._

So, Yamaguchi just laughed, briefly and brightly. Because was so happy. For now, he _loved_ being just friends.

“What’s so funny?” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes again.

“Nothing. Just.. you’re so smart, but sometimes you’re really silly, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He blushed again.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He continued laughing, though. Tsukishima seemed amused by it too and finally stood off from the wall.

“Oh, hey!” Yamaguchi suddenly remembered. “I brought your jacket back! I don’t need to keep it, it’s yours in the end.” He smiled as he pulled the green piece of clothing from his bag.

Tsukishima looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Didn’t I tell you that you can just keep it? See, I’m already wearing a new one.” He pointed to the _indeed new_ tracksuit jacket on him and smiled bemusedly.

“Oh, right! I didn't even notice! But are you really sure?” Yamaguchi’s smile widened as he again held the jacket closer to his chest, not _really_ wanting to give it up.

“Yes.” Tsukishima crossed his arms.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” He put the jacket back into his bag, already thinking of a place in his home where he could frame it. Tsukishima still flinched slightly at the nick name, which was exactly the reason Yamaguchi kept using it.

A short silence settled on them, as Tsukishima kept his eyes fixed on Yamaguchi, like he had something in his mind.

“So, let me get this straight.” Tsukishima took a step closer. “You said you were in the same teams as _King there_ , and _you_ used to be the captain.” Yamaguchi just nodded happily. Tsukishima hovered over him now, closer than usual. Yamaguchi took a small step back on instinct, but soon he’d be almost leaning on the wall.

“So, _you_ were ordering King around and making him do _everything you_ told him?” He smirked, and it was almost.. feral. Yamaguchi had not felt small after the first time they met, but now he was _tiny_. He was a small fly and the frog in front of him was just waiting to reach it’s tongue to swallow its prey. _The image wasn’t very sexy, but god help him, Tsukishima was._

“I-I- I just did what the captain was supposed to.” He had to look away again, the bright golden eyes too hot on his face.

“Now, that’s what I’d call impressive.” Tsukishima straightened and let the figurative fly escape. “But I think next time I’d prefer it if you just came alone.” He smiled, _deviously_ , Yamaguchi added.

He was relieved to hear that Tsukishima wasn’t trying to push him away anymore, he wasn’t sure if he _could_ stay away anymore.

“I’ll see what I can do, Tsukki.” He just smiled at the man sweetly from under his lashes and turned away, leaving Tsukishima blushing after him.

“See you next week.” He yelled excitedly.

Tsukishima’s shoulders slumped in mock annoyance and he waved back.

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure of what exactly was between them now. But luckily, they had _definitely_ passed the point of being just a fan and his idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageayama and Tsukishima meet in unexpected circumstances! Yamaguchi and Tsukishima deal with some misunderstandings!
> 
> For real tho, I had so much fun writing Kageyama and Tsukishima in this chapter ;)) They are both so supportive of Yama that they almost bury their hatchets for each other :'))  
> As I said, there really was a bit more to Tsukishima's "dislike" of Kageyama, he just doesn't believe in himself that he will ever be as good as the setter :(( And even thinks that Yamaguchi will leave him once he realizes that Tsukishima is not that great, even tho Yama would never think that T^T I don't know why I'm explaining this, but it's just fun to be the narrator ;)
> 
> ALSO, that fly/frog metaphor was a joke and was not intended to make the mood any sexier xdd I just had the thought for it and couldn't let it go!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments and for reading! Next time I'll have the last chapter for you<3


	5. the offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face was neutral and he wasn’t fidgeting. Yamaguchi could only guess that he was uneasy from the smirkless face and the quieter voice. Yamaguchi gave him a soft smile, encouraging him to talk.
> 
> “I have an offer for you.”

Yamaguchi had been thinking about the last time they met. He was so happy to hear that Tsukishima regarded him as a friend now, that he hadn’t just imagined the relationship they had built. They had fun, they somehow got along so well and understood each other. He had never thought Tsukishima was arrogant or egoistic like the media sometimes portrayed him, because Yamaguchi had always seen the traits as confidence. And Tsukishima joked with him, was interested in Yamaguchi’s life and opinions. Yamaguchi was surprised that it took him so long to notice that they had become friends, good friends even.

But in the end, the relationship Yamaguchi would have wanted with Tsukishima was still different. It had all the same elements, but also _more_ \- sharing more about each other, spending more time together, more touches, kisses..

But it was fine for now. He shouldn’t get ahead of himself, when he hadn’t even known the man for more than a month, personally.

He walked to the lobby of the gym, the familiar place still quiet and almost empty. He didn’t notice he had been so early, though he often had wished to get a glimpse of the players before the game. Now he didn’t really have to _wish_ anymore, because he try and find Tsukishima and talk to him whenever he got a chance.

This time he didn’t have to, though, because Tsukishima found him first.

The players were still in their tracksuits, on their way to change, but somehow Tsukishima had spotted Yamaguchi in the lobby. He had walked on Yamaguchi’s side as the freckled man looked into the gym.

“Hey, Yamaguchi.” The familiar voice made him startle.

“Oh! Tsukki!” He greeted. “Shouldn’t you be in the locker room already?” He glanced around them, seeing only audience members enter the building.

“I have some time before I have to go.” Tsukishima stated. He seemed calmer, maybe even nervous, not a sign of his smug persona that was always trying to tease Yamaguchi. _He kinda liked the teasing, though_.

“Good luck to your game!” Yamaguchi smiled and Tsukishima turned away from the gym doors, to face him.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima stiffened even further. “Actually about that..”

His face was neutral and he wasn’t fidgeting. Yamaguchi could only guess that he was uneasy from the smirkless face and the quieter voice. Yamaguchi gave him a soft smile, encouraging him to talk.

“I have an offer for you. It’s.. umm.. Last time I said that you’re my friend, right?”

Yamaguchi didn’t think he needed to answer but he wanted to. “Yeah.”

“And that’s fine with you. I mean, I don’t think I ever asked..” Tsukishima’s voice was only getting quieter.

“Of course it is! I really like- err, to be friends with you.” Yamaguchi’s face flushed red. He kept grinning to cover it, but almost slip-up had made Tsukishima’s lips curl up.

“Oh.” His face changed until it was taken over by the normal smirk. He always seemed so amused when Yamaguchi got embarrassed about something. “So, as I said, I have an offer.”

Yamaguchi listened intently, kind of excited but also nervous for some reason.

“If our team wins today.. I can take you out after the game.” Tsukishima finished and Yamaguchi’s mind went blank.

He didn’t know what to say. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, but didn’t know how, or if he even could. He was stunned.

“It’s kinda stupid, because we might lose, of course. But if that happens, I guess I’ll keep asking until the day we win again.” Tsukishima leaned a little closer, like he didn’t want anyone else to hear. Yamaguchi couldn’t even tell if there were people around them.

“Is that alright?” He quieted his voice even more, waiting for Yamaguchi to answer something.

“S-Sure.” He couldn’t look away from Tsukishima, his blond lashes and hairs that tried to fall on his eyes. Yamaguchi’s eyes caught the faint smile that soon returned to a smirk.

“See you then.” Tsukishima walked away, not even looking back.

Yamaguchi walked slowly to his usual seat int the crowd. When he sat down, he finally let the earlier conversation settle in his mind. Tsukishima wanted to go out with _him_? Did this mean the middle blocker was interested in him, was it just a friendly request, was it a _joke_?

He didn’t want the doubts to occupy his mind, when he felt so.. happy? Excited? Even nauseous for some reason. He wasn’t sure how to deal with weight that Tsukishima’s words had made him carry. It was all so much.

He was only raised from his thoughts when the referee whistled for the game to start.

After searching for a second, Yamaguchi’s eyes found the blond on the court, standing in front of the net, ready to play like all the previous times.

The confusion from their earlier talk was suddenly replaced with a feeling of pride, excitement. _This_ situation was already so familiar, he knew how to react to the game. The thought made his heart skip faster and forget any doubts about not knowing what he wanted. He knew he wanted the Frogs to _win._

The squeaking of training shoes and the slamming of the ball were the only sounds filling the gym as the game started. The ball was passed from player to another, until one of the Frogs’s hitters, Kyoutani this time, made a point for the home team.

They won the first point and some of the tension eased from Yamaguchi. He hadn’t noticed how he had been clutching onto his notebook like crazy for the past minutes, captivated by the blond player. A smile widened on his face, just thinking about what would happen if the Frogs _did_ win.

He couldn’t make notes this time, he needed to _focus_. But he did open his notebook, searching for the page about the Frogs’s previous games against this team.

_Hiashi Automotive Lions._

He found the page where the team was featured, and to his shock, it told Yamaguchi that the Frogs had lost the previous two games against them. He clenched the notebook tighter. They would still have a chance, though. The Frogs had developed a lot during this season. If he just could, he’d go to the court and play himself, although he knew that would not help the team. So, he just sat on the edge of his seat and continued watching the game.

The first round went to the Hiashi Automotive Lions. It wasn’t a surprise; they were a strong team and it was nothing to be ashamed of. The Frogs, though… their players looked pretty beat, already tired and annoyed.

The team had lost the momentum and that was very hard to get back, when the Lions could win the game after the next round. But Yamaguchi knew they could win if they got their game together again, if they could trust each other more again.

He had kept his eyes on Tsukishima, the faces he was making and the way he held his body. He too looked tired, clenching his fists as he listened to their coach. Yamaguchi hoped he could have done something to calm him down- volleyball was supposed to be fun. He didn’t care about the possible _date_ that much, more important was that Tsukishima enjoyed the game and didn’t have to stress or feel bad about the result.

As if Tsukishima had heard his thoughts, suddenly his head turned out into the audience, finding Yamaguchi’s face and locking his eyes onto it. His face didn’t change, he looked _defeated_.

Yamaguchi didn’t like that at all. It was foreign and didn’t fit Tsukishima.

So, instead he turned his own lips up to the warmest smile and gave a thumbs-up to Tsukishima from his seat. _It’s fine, you can do it, I support you,_ he wanted to say.

Surprisingly, it made Tsukishima’s lips turn upwards too.

When the blond finally turned his head away again, he started to speak something to the team. The other players looked surprised too, just like Yamaguchi in the audience, too far to hear what was being said.

It must have been something funny, because after Tsukishima was done, the whole team whole team looked amused, smiling and grinning. Koganegawa even patted him on his back. The whistle blew soon again, and the team went back to the court, on the other side of the net this time.

Yamaguchi kept his eyes on his blond friend, who took his position on the net, smiling as he gave a final glance to Yamaguchi.

The second round started, and the team was back on their feet. They played better than in the first round and were all still smiling.

They started to win points too, the two teams pretty much neck to neck. Right at the end of the second round, the Frogs managed to pass the Lions and won their first round.

They switched sides and the final round started. The game went well again, the Frogs had gained the momentum back.

And Tsukishima.. he played even better than before, he seemed to _enjoy_ playing more than ever before.

He smiled, grinned, even celebrated (even if with very minimal gestures) the points he made. The game was almost over, as both teams had reached 22 points.

Tsukishima gained his place on the net again as the team rotated.

The ball passed from one side to the other, both teams defending and attacking at the full potential. As the Lions’s hitter set up to spike a straight shot once again, Tsukishima was already there, jumping high ( _as a frog_ , Yamaguchi laughed by himself) and giving the other team no chanceto save the ball.

The team patted him on the back for the great block. Yamaguchi smiled wider on the edge of his seat and clapped with the audience.

The opposite team gained the next few points, though.

The teams were clearly trying their hardest not to drop the ball first. It flew from one side to the other, both teams playing the best Yamaguchi had seen them.

As the hitters of the Frogs’s side started to line up for another spike, Yamaguchi immediately noticed that Tsukishima had taken a few steps back too, as opposed to taking steps forward to cover for the hitters. _He was going to go for the spike,_ he noticed.

Before the other team even noticed, Koganegawa had passed the ball onto the left, and the ball had found Tsukishima’s palm, as he slammed it on the other teams’ court.

It was a risky move at this point of the game to use their middle blockers to spike. That was also _why_ it had worked.

This meant the Frogs were only one point away from winning now. The next player of the Frogs went to serve and the Lions easily received it and a hitter jumped up to spike.

Tsukishima was waiting in the right spot as he jumped up with Koganegawa, building a tough wall for the opposite team.

But the wall crumbled in Yamaguchi’s mind as the ball slipped through the blockers, heading into the ground. They all knew the libero was too far back to save the ball anymore and the whole gym stayed silent, waiting for the ball to hit the floor. The teams would once again be level.

_They had to save it_ , Yamaguchi thought, Koganegawa thought too.

The blond setter reached his arm to just get a touch of it, hoping he could still reach it. They odds were against them after that, though. If Koganegawa touched the ball, they’d have no setter for the second touch and the rest of team would be in disarray. But Koganegawa had to try.

Just as the setter was about to touch the ball, a loud shout echoed in the hall, surprising Koganegawa and the whole team.

“Wait!” Tsukishima yelled as he grabbed Koganegawa from his shirt and pulled him back upright, letting the ball hit the floor- outside of the borders.

The referee announced the round and game ended, 2-1 to Sendai Frogs.

The audience raptured with whistles and applause and the rest of the team swarmed the court, celebrating their victory.

Strangely enough, they all jumped on Tsukishima, hugging him, climbing on his back and shouting at him. They were all so happy and apparently Tsukishima had influenced their win today.

Yamaguchi followed the scene with glee, so happy for the team and for Tsukishima, who had definitely outdone himself. The blond looked quite awkward at the center of attention, but he still kept smiling, even if he didn’t reciprocate the hugs and pats he was given.

At the ending ceremony, Tsukishima was rewarded the player of the match, getting a small placard for it. As he held the award in his hands, he finally lifted his gaze to Yamaguchi’s and stayed there.

Yamaguchi applauded the players standing up and smiled to his friend getting a recognition he well deserved.

The players started leaving the court, Yamaguchi packed his things as fast as he could and headed outside. He reached the hallway and kept walking outside

His heart pounded on his chest and began waiting for Tsukishima.

After just 10 minutes the team started to flow out of the building. For some reason, almost every member either glanced or smiled at him. Koganegawa and Kyoutani came out last waving at Yamaguchi, while the former Date Tech player also winked.

Yamaguchi didn’t understand their behavior until Tsukishima came out. He also realized he had never seen Tsukishima in anything other than his team uniform or tracksuit.

Because now he _wasn’t_ wearing either. He wore light blue jeans, perfectly fitting his long legs, a pair of regular sneakers, a light colored button up with dark blue sweater over it. He had styled his hair just so delicately that it wouldn’t be noticeable, but Yamaguchi could tell. He had spent countless moments thinking about what the hair would feel like between his fingers.

Tsukishima reached him and a small silence prevailed around them. Both were unsure what to say, or how to start. Yamaguchi could see that Tsukishima looked a bit uncomfortable but Yamaguchi still couldn’t take his eyes away from the man, _the new side_ he was seeing of Tsukishima.

“Y-You won!” he finally exclaimed.

“You noticed?” Tsukishima answered, his voice devious but soft.

“Tsukki!” He pouted playfully. “I still can’t believe it, though! You’ve never won the Lions before and you were just- so amazing out there!” He can’t help blushing at his own words, but he was tired of holding himself back. As Tsukishima’s friend, he had the right to tell him what he thought of him.

“Well, I bribed them.” Tsukishima scoffed casually.

Yamaguchi’s mouth hung open. “I told them that if we win, you might show them the notes you’ve been making about us.” He smiled, amused at memory. “But only if you want to.”

It made sense now, why the players had acted that way.

“Oh, wow. M-Maybe I could, if I just do a cleaner version of them. I might want to take a closer look at what I’ve written so far and make sure-“

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima interrupted. “That aside, do you remember what we talked about earlier? What this means?” They both sounded unsure.

“Yeah, I remember. I mean if I didn’t just misunderstand what you were really meaning.”

“I hope you didn’t. Because I really want to take you out today,” He hesitated for a while. “..on a date.”

Yamaguchi’s face lit up. He almost giggled because of the giddy feeling in his stomach, stretching out to his whole body and making him feel almost dizzy. “That sounds great.” Even Tsukishima’s eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter at that moment.

“You know..” Tsukishima took a step closer and lowered the volume of his voice, just the two of them as the witnesses of his next words. “The very first moment I saw you, I thought you were kinda amazing too. You were so sweet and funny and kind, I could tell that you really cared and you put your whole heart into supporting our team. I was sure you were.. special. So, I kept searching for you, seeking you in the audience.”

“- I just wanted to learn more about you. Seeing you in the audience has motivated me more than any other thing for a long time. I wanted to become better, someone _you_ could be proud of.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, barely able to keep his eyes on Yamaguchi’s shoes. “But then it wasn’t just about volleyball anymore. I wanted to become someone deserving of you as a person, not just a volleyball player. That’s when I realized I really liked you.”

He paused for a moment, slowly reaching for Yamaguchi’s hands as he held them carefully in his own, observing the pale skin and small freckles peeking from under his sleeves.

He grinned at Yamaguchi, who had a hard time keeping his eyes dry. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he had internalized Tsukishima’s words yet, but his heart knew that he had. And it made him feel warm all over.

“I- I’ve been feeling the same way.” He managed to say, not knowing how else he could answer except by intertwining their fingers.

Tsukishima sighed and his shoulders slumped down, relaxing the whole man.

He dragged his thumb over Yamaguchi’s slender fingers, trying to press the feeling into his memory. “So, I’m sorry but you have to be at every game from now on. You’re like my lucky charm now, seeing that I basically played my best game today. It was all because of you,” he winked playfully.

Yamaguchi burst out laughing, letting all the joy that he was feeling out, sharing it with Tsukishima, who continued smiling.

“I have my own life, too, Tsukki.” He grinned back.

“I know, and I want to be a part of it.” He pulled the shorter man even closer and let his hands rest on the small of his back, almost hugging him but still being able to look at the other’s face.

Yamaguchi lifted his hands up and wrapped them around the blond’s neck, tucking his face into his shoulder. They embraced each other for a while, until a gust of wind made them aware of their whereabouts.

“I want that too.” Yamaguchi told him as they parted, both still so eagerly craving for the other’s warmth. “But first, I was promised a date.” He took Tsukishima’s hand in his and started leading them out onto the street. “Where are we going to go?” He smiled.

Tsukishima’s head cleared as he processed the question.

“I don’t know yet. Somewhere, anywhere.” He squeezed the hand holding onto his.

\----

Tsukishima didn’t know why he was still so excited about their game days. Unlike previously, he could see his boyfriend whenever he wanted, their conversations weren’t tied to specific days anymore.

But he anticipated them anyway. Just the feeling of being watched, supported and so.. _loved_ , if he dare say it. Yamaguchi made him feel like that, in and outside the court.

After their date, they exchanged their numbers, began officially dating. They had decided to go slow, since they both wanted to get to know the other better, as people, as friends and partners. But it wasn’t a stretch for Tsukishima to say that he could already picture moments with Yamaguchi far into the future.

The team had started to tease him whenever he smiled at practice, because _apparently it was rare or something._

But on game days, he wasn’t even shy about it, the excitement, joy and anticipation he felt for playing. And whenever he’d turn his head, he could see Yamaguchi watching him.

“Tsukki!” Tsukishima scowled at the nick name. It wasn’t because of what it sounded like, but because who said it. It was the wrong person. _Maybe he’d have to ask Koganegawa to stop calling him that._

“Stop calling me that.” He turned to see Koganegawa’s shoes in front of his face where he had been stretching his legs on the gym floor.

“What!? I always feared this day may come..” He acted hurt. “Oh, by the way, Yamaguchi just arrived here.” Tsukishima couldn’t help the small blush on his cheeks- Koganegawa had been way too smug after Tsukishima had told them about his relationship.

After Koganegawa had finally passed, Tsukishima tried to look casual as he stopped stretching, just to actually try and find his boyfriend in the audience.

And he did, and it was not what he had excepted.

Tsukishima blushed furiously, his whole upper body suddenly hot and he wouldn’t have been surprised if his glasses had fogged up. How his boyfriend of a week could still make him feel this utterly flustered, was beyond him.

But the sight of Yamaguchi _wearing the green Sendai Frogs jacket, which hung way too loosely around his shoulders, displaying to the whole audience the number 17 on his back_ , was undeniably the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He heard Koganegawa burst into laughter behind him, but but he was too captivated by his boyfriend who was waving at him from the audience, to care for anything else.

_Of course_ , Yamaguchi knew what he was doing, Tsukishima realized. _He had very much underestimated his new boyfriend_ , Tsukishima smirked and returned to warming up.

They played well again, winning their opponent of that week. The news had been increasingly praising their team, talking about how much they had developed this season. Even he had been mentioned in the latest article as one of Sendai Frogs’s “promising young players”. The term made Tsukishima gag, but maybe next time he could even give them a short interview as a thank you.

But like the past weeks, he didn’t have time for coaches, teammates or interviewers after the game. He had only person he wanted to be with.

He almost ran out of the gym, having to suddenly stop to not run into his boyfriend at the doors of the gym. It was the place where they had always met, at the crossroads of his world and Yamaguchi’s.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? Did you really have to wear _that_?” He wanted to be convincingly angry, but the smile on his face betrayed him completely. Yamaguchi’s own smile only widened.

“You said this is mine now. I can wear it whenever I want!” He crossed his arms on his chest, the too big sleeves swinging with his hand motions. Tsukishima sighed.

“We’re matching.” Tsukishima nodded at the identical green jackets they both were wearing.

“Oh, you’re right!” Yamaguchi observed Tsukishima’s jacket closer, fingers dragging over the Frogs’ logo on Tsukishima’s chest. “But don’t get any weird ideas. I’m just wearing it to support my boyfriend.” He smiled innocently.

“You idiot.” Tsukishima cupped the shorter man’s cheeks as Yamaguchi gazed at him smiling, the warmth in his eyes rivaling that on Tsukishima’s cheeks.

He brought their lips together shortly, relishing the soft lips he was only getting started to familiarize. He was _definitely_ a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally lied to myself when I said this fic will be under 10K and no more than 3 chapters :)) but here we are!  
> I don't know how the volleyball scene ended up so long, but I kinda love it! The epilogue is kinda silly too, but I wanted something soft :')) Finally gave Yamaguchi a chance to sweep Tsukishima off his feet ;))
> 
> I don't really want to leave this AU, so I made this into a series that I hope I will continue sometime in the future :) I left their date out of this fic, because I wanted to focus on the volleyball in this, but I'm planning to write another short one shot about the date they went on ^^ And if I get inspiration, I'd love to do a sequal, but it would take some times til I start something new :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and I'll link any new fics of this AU into the series!  
> The comments you guys have been giving me are so awesome and I love you all who read this little fic of mine!<3 Thank you!


End file.
